


Do Not Weep For Me

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Series: Femslashfics (2018) [39]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Amilyn wouldn't want her to weep, but rather learn instead.





	Do Not Weep For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslashficlets' prompt table challenge, _poppy, Remembering the fallen of various wars and armed conflicts / Peace in death / Consolation for a loss or death in the family_.

Leia has known a great many people in her life, from all walks of life. From her adopted father to Luke and Darth Vader (the birth father she's unwillingly forced to acknowledge), Han and their son before his turn by Snoke.

But there is also beautiful Amilyn.

She doesn't regret the time that they've spent together; she only regrets that there wasn't time to say goodbye or I love you one last time. Laments that she wasn't there to stop or be with Amilyn in her final effort against the First Order.

Amilyn, however, wouldn't want her to weep for the loss of her, but to instead try to go on and learn from the event.

Stifling a sigh, she looks around at the milling people in the room with tired, aching eyes. She won't allow herself to cry in front of any of them, but perhaps she can make them learn from Amilyn's choice.


End file.
